Anger's Cure
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Demyx's current anger level causes Axel to worry. When Axel tries to coax Demyx into telling him what's wrong, he refuses, leaving Axel with no choice but to resort to a cruel and unusual method: tickle torture. Tickle fic and friendship fluff!


I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Wow, this is the first thing I've written in nine months. I finally felt like writing again after that long break. I hope you all enjoy.

Warnings: This is a tickle fic with fluff. Why on earth did I write this? Anyway, this is meant to be Axel/Demyx friendship, nothing more. However, if you want to see it as more, you're welcome to, but it's not intended that way.

On with the story.

* * *

Demyx slammed the door to his room, causing the hallway to shake in synchrony with the boiling rage beneath his skin. He would have used the portal, but decided that the effect with the door would be a better warning for those who bothered to enter.

Demyx firmly believed that the Nobodies could feel, the very evidence burning within his own chest. How could someone without a heart house such anger? He kicked off his boots then threw himself onto his bed, the angry tears threatening to spill.

After several minutes had passed, whether it was due to the solace of seclusion within his room, or too strained he gave in and let his eyes leak. It took no time for the water-wielder to sob into his pillow. If the others could see him they would be roaring with laughter.

There came a soft knock from the other end of the bedroom door.

"Go away!" Demyx cried, his voice somewhat muffled from the pillow.

"Dem," the familiar voice called.

"I said go away!" the blond said with a sniffle. He turned his cheek against the soaked pillow. "Just leave me alone," he added in a barely audible voice.

Demyx's sharp ears picked up the sound of a portal forming only ten feet away from where he lay.

The yellow eyebrows knitted and without looking at said person he snarled, "Axel, I told you to leave me alone!"

The pyrokinetic Nobody heeded not to his friend's word and instead opted to sit down beside him.

"Come on, Dem, what's wrong?" Axel asked.

Demyx leaned his cheek against the pillow and let a single tear trickle down his face. "Please just leave me alone," the Melodious Nocturne said in an exhausted voice.

Axel sighed. It was rare for Demyx to get in this state, but he would remain like that for the rest of the night if he chose not to intervene.

A sly smile crept across Axel's face as an idea popped into his head. There was a method that usually worked on Roxas whenever he was particularly grumpy. Axel extended his slender index finger and firmly poked the younger Nobody in the side. Demyx yelped and curved his body in the direction of where Axel had poked him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked as he sharply sat up, glowering at the redhead.

With a smirk Axel shook his head. "You're not gonna get rid of me that easily. Got it memorized?"

Demyx merely rolled his eyes at his friend's trademark line.

Axel frowned, pretending not to have witnessed that exchange. He twirled his finger along the fabric of the sky blue, cotton sheets and asked, "What's got you down?" He smiled then added, "You're not the same you without a smile."

"It's nothing," Demyx said turning away.

The pyro clicked his tongue. There was no way Demyx would volunteer any information anytime soon, so he would just have to force a smile out of him.

"Then you give me no choice," Axel stated.

Before Demyx was able to reply Axel pushed him on his back and began to mercilessly assault Demyx's stomach and sides with his fingers. Demyx shrieked then involuntarily began to laugh. Axel increased the speed causing Demyx to laugh harder and squirm with every movement of the pyro's fingers.

"St-t-ta-ha-ha-ha-op! Stop!" Demyx shrieked in between laughs.

Axel's grin widened and showed no intent of letting up. Instead his fingers increased the torture. Demyx kicked, nearly kneeing Axel in the stomach. The elder Nobody took that as his cue to back up; he found himself grateful for having long limbs so that his arms could still reach even with the newly added distance. His fingers dug into the more sensitive areas of Demyx's sides.

"Ax-Axel!" Demyx cried out before falling into another fit of laughter. "Pl-please st-top!" He tried to jerk away to no avail as Axel followed with each thwarted attempt to escape.

"I can't breathe!" Demyx choked out before coughing.

Axel momentarily eased up to allow his friend the chance to catch his breath. Demyx pretended to still be inhaling when he made the sudden decision to flee. Axel was way too quick and grabbed Demyx, pushing him to the floor. Demyx now lay on his stomach and Axel sat down on top of him.

"Oh, you asked for it," Axel said before continuing the torture.

"No! No, no, no. Axel, no," Demyx pleaded while those familiar, slender fingers readied themselves for a second assault. Axel changed up his plans and now attacked Demyx's armpits. Demyx found himself at a loss for words as the involuntary laughter started up again. In no time the younger blond submitted once again to his tormenter's whims. "I surrender!" Demyx cried. "Please stop."

Axel tilted his head to the side, but kept that same smirk as he continued the tickling for another twenty seconds. Hearing Demyx cough he slowly stopped and stood up.

Demyx rolled onto his side and inhaled sharply, coughing every few seconds. His blue eyes burned into the green ones belonging to the fire-wielder. However he found himself unable to stay irritated with his closest friend. Just to protect the sensitive areas from another onslaught, he wrapped his arms around himself.

Demyx finally caught his breath and lifted himself up, his gaze never once leaving the smirking Nobody sitting across from him.

"Feel like talking now?" Axel asked.

Demyx suddenly realized that all the earlier anger had vanished. "That wasn't fair."

Axel shrugged. "You're smiling again."

Demyx's gaze fell to the floor and a natural smile crept over his face. He found himself unable to argue.

"What got you so riled up?" Axel asked. "I thought you were going to flood the castle."

Demyx shrugged.

"Now don't start that up again, or do you need another dose?" Axel asked, wiggling his fingers in a threatening manner.

Demyx vigorously shook his head. "No! No!" He stared down at his lap and without making eye contact asked, "Axel…do you think I'm stupid?"

Axel was taken aback by the question. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Do you?" the younger blond asked as his blue eyes now stared ahead, begging for an honest answer, yet afraid to hear the other's response.

"No, of course not," Axel replied. "Who told you that?"

"Everyone," Demyx revealed. "Saix told me to wait in the Gray Area while he and the Superior discussed what would become of me." Demyx noticed the confused look on Axel's face and decided to clarify. "I botched up this morning's mission, badly."

"Hey, don't fret it. I'm sure they won't kill you," Axel retorted, gently smacking the smaller man on the arm.

"No," said Demyx. "When Saix entered, he told me that the Superior had assigned me to two more missions. Dangerous ones." Liquid welled up in his eyes once more. "Zexion, Marluxia, and Larxene were there watching all this happen." Demyx wiped away a falling tear. "I—I accepted it and headed for my room. Then I heard Larxene say, 'I don't see why he gets punished with more missions, he'll just screw them up too.'"

"Demyx," Axel interrupted.

Demyx continued, not hearing Axel's words. "Marluxia tried to hush her. Then—then…" Demyx began to tremble as his voice shook. "Then Zexion told them to just leave me be…" Clear streams leaked down the Nocturne's cheeks. "He said if I die the—the Organization will be rid of a—a burden. He thought I couldn't hear him." Most of the members often forgot about Demyx's keen sense of hearing.

Axel clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to march down to the lab and break Zexion's teeth. However it would only lead to him, and possibly Demyx, getting in trouble.

"I thought Zexion was my friend," Demyx cried. "Now I know he thinks I'm stupid." The anger rose again in Demyx's voice. "Just like everyone else!"

Axel heard a sharp noise and looked over to his left to where the elaborate fishtank Demyx kept his aquatic pets in rested. A large, but shallow crack trailed across the side. The water inside rushed as if a storm was approaching over the ocean. The fish frantically swam through the suddenly changing current.

"Demyx, Demyx, calm down." Axel instructed the younger Nobody.

Demyx inhaled sharply, trying his best to calm the burning inside. His head pounded and his cheeks felt warm.

"You're not stupid," Axel said. "Lazy, yes. Easily distracted, okay. But not stupid. Don't listen to what those jerks have to say. They're just miserable and want you to be as miserable as them."

"But Zexion—"

"Forget Zexion!" Axel shouted. He calmed his voice then added, "His opinion doesn't matter. You're not stupid. Got it memorized?"

Demyx nodded.

"Come here," Axel said. Demyx complied and snuggled up against Axel, leaning his head on his chest. Axel ran his hand through Demyx's hair, the two of them not saying a word.

Without warning, Axel poked Demyx in the side causing him to squeak.

"Don't even think about it," Demyx snarled with a glare, putting his hands up in defense in case the pyro came at him with a second helping of tickle torture.

"Now why would I do that?" Axel asked with a smirk.

* * *

The end.

Yeah, Axel is probably a bit out of character, but I like to believe he would always be there to comfort a hurting friend.

Also, just curious, does anyone know where the whole Demyx is an idiot thing came from?, because I honestly don't believe he's stupid. Lazy, but not stupid. Again just curious.

I hope you all enjoyed the story! Have a lovely day, everyone!


End file.
